Systems of digitally operating cordless telephones are known. For example, reference EP-A-0 399 611 describes such a system with a few primary stations connected to the common net and a plurality of mobile secondary stations. In accordance with the DECT Standards (Digital European Cordless Telephone), one duplex channel is respectively available to one primary and one secondary station for digital speech transmission. This duplex channel is allocated, time-multiplexed with eleven other duplex channels, to the respective connection between the said stations on a case to case basis. It is now possible to allocate one or even several free channels to a desired data connection for the transmission of data. This permits a correspondingly more rapid transmission. The stations have lists for the management of the channels which respectively indicate which channels are available for the mentioned purpose of data transmission.
In the field of telecommunications it has also been long known to employ relay stations in transmission arrangements in case where the required range exceeds the capabilities of the primary transmitter and/or the receivers. Such relay station regenerate the signals to be transmitted and transmit the regenerated signals on a respectively further transmission route or to a transmitting area to be supplied by the relay station and extended in respect to the primary area.
The ranges of digital cordless telephones are generally shorter than those of corresponding, analogously operating telephones. This represents a disadvantage of digital cordless telephones which limits their practical use.